Destinos Enlazados
by iSweetWinter
Summary: Craig ha sido enviado a rehabilitación juvenil desde Minneapolis a Missouri y en el camino conoce a mucha gente, pero algo en el viaje está por cambiar. -"No puede ser. Debe haber un error" -"No hay error, lo siento. Trabas la fila" (Pésimo Summary... pero pasen, no pierden nada c:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bello mundo y su gente :D**

**Hace algún tiempo estuve pensando en hacer algo de mis parejas favoritas, me costó mucho encontrar inspiración y ahora, tengo un nuevo fic, -que será longfic- para mostrárselos.**

**Se me ocurrió hacerlo con una publicidad del de Rush Hour 3, en donde salió el nombre "Chris Tucker" y yo dije "¡hey! esto es el destino :D" y me puse a fangirlear, y ahora aquí me tienen, publicando cx Procedamos:**

* * *

**Advertencias: Ninguna por el momento.**

**Forma de lectura:**

**cursiva y entre comillas: pensamientos **

**-normal-= dialogo.**

**normal sin nada =Narración**

**Los POV y los Flasback se mencionan a tiempo.**

**South Park y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad son de Trey y Matt, yo solo los transformé para crear historias que ustedes califican con sus hermosos reviews c:**

* * *

Un silencio gélido inundaba la residencia de los Tucker. La sepulcralidad del silencio hacía que la mínima existencia de sonido al abrir la puerta resonara en las paredes principales y en las escaleras.

El olor de cigarros se mezcló con el aire espeso al cerrarse la puerta de entrada y dejar pasar una brisa con el aroma que emanaba del recién llegado.

Un azabache con actitud de indiferencia, un chullo azul con amarillo, ropas algo sucias por el uso del día y gastadas por las múltiples caídas del skate que había sufrido toda su variedad de prendas, zapatillas de lona oscuras y llenas de lodo, un bolso azul de clases a juego con el polerón azul y varias heridas menores; hizo su presencia en la casa con la mirada sin expresión y arrastrando los pies en lugar de caminar debidamente.

Era Craig Tucker entrando como lo haría cualquier otro día a su casa.

Continuó con su andar dentro de las habitaciones. Parecía disgustarle tener que caminar. No. No parecía ni disgustarle o gustarle. Solo lo hacía porque tenía que hacerlo.

Las sospechas invadieron su mente. La ausencia de sonido alguno lo hacía dudar completamente de la presencia del resto de su familia...

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- preguntó al espacio libre de muebles.

No respondió nadie.

Renaudó su traslado hasta el comedor, lugar planeado para dejar su bolso, pero en vez de encontrarse con la sala vacía, vio a sus padres y hermana reunidos en la mesa con la cena ya servida y sin rastros de haber sido tocada.

-Craig...-saludó su madre. ¿Saludo? No, eso era más que nada un susurro con una voz cargada de decepción.

-"Ya lo saben"- se dijo Craig a si mismo.-"Claro que lo saben, es obvio que les han avisado".

-Toma asiento.-ordenó su padre en un tono apropiado para el "tenemos que hablar" típico en las parejas, o en este caso, de los padres cuando pillan a sus hijos en una riesgosa travesura.

El pelinegro dejó su bolso al lado y se dejó caer en seco sobre la silla.

Ahora tocaría el sermón y luego el regaño y las burlas de su "querida" hermanita.

Se dispuso a comer de su plato ignorando su temperatura, que por cierto ya era baja para una comida.

Su hermana le imitó en silencio.

-Craig, lo has vuelto a hacer.-habló su padre con la misma entonación anterior.

-¿hacer qué?

-No te creas tan listo, jovencito.-Le advirtió Thomas- Estamos hablando del _robo_.

A Craig se le heló la sangre por un instante. Que sus padres supieran sobre su larga lista de delitos no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?-preguntó restándole importancia.

-¿nos estas jodiendo?

-Solo pregunto.

-Craig, sabes bien de lo que hemos hablado respecto al tema.-le miró su madre.

-No es para tanto. Ya lo tuve que devolver.

-Apestas a cigarro…-Mencionó la niña a su izquierda haciendo una mueca –Y el _intruso_ está por venir…

-"Gracias Ruby…"-maldijo a su hermana en su interior luego de recibir la mirada enojada de sus padres.-"¿hoy viene el _intruso_?"

-Es el asistente social, no el intruso.- les corrigió su madre.

-Como sea, es lo mismo. ¿Algo más?- interrumpió la menor al terminar su cena.

-Ruby...-gruñó su padre.

Al instante Ruby se retiró junto a su plato hacia la cocina y demarcó su retirada con la seña tan usada por su familia. Y recibiendo el mismo gesto de la ya mencionada.

El silenció volvió a hacerse presente durante los minutos en los que tardó la comida de Craig en desaparecer.

Al terminar, el primogénito de la familia, al no recibir regaño o sermón alguno, llevó su loza al lavaplatos y se retiró igual que su hermana. Recibiendo lo mismo y unas miradas de preocupación.

La familia de Craig solía ser lo más semejante al término "unida", pero con tantos problemas que causaban los hijos, tuvieron que recurrir a sicólogos, restricciones, castigos, regaños, pero nada que impusiera una autoridad basada en violencia. Y como nada servía, recurrieron a la asistencia social hace unos meses atrás.

Esos "problemas" causados por los menores eran desde problemas escolares hasta algunos en donde uno (o ambos) de los hermanos terminó en una estación policial esperando la llegada de los padres para la posibilidad de regresar a casa.

El timbre a penas se oyó desde la habitación del azabache por el volumen alto de la música.

La puerta principal se abrió ante el asistente social.

Varios minutos de una larga conversación se originaron entre los padres de ambos chicos y el denominado "intruso" por los menores.

-Sr. y Sra. Tucker... Debo responderles su pregunta con la mayor sinceridad que pueda darles.

-Díganos. Estamos muy preocupados por nuestros hijos.

-Bien, comencemos por la pequeña. Ya hemos visto que no ha habido grandes progresos con el sicólogo, ya que su hija se niega a entablar conversación.

-Si...

-Y realmente para sus nueve años ya tiene incluso su nombre en una ficha policial anexa y debido a tal, estamos considerando los últimos planes para evitar la separación de su hija.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamaron absortos ambos padres.

-¿Se llevaran a nuestra bebé?- lloriqueó la mujer ante la idea.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!-se quejó el hombre.

-Señores, esto es una simple idea considerando que los de mayor poder de la asistencia piensen que sus hijos tienen dificultades por culpa del entorno. Lo que me parece que no es lo que pasa aquí.- Se detuvo a tomar un sorbo del jugo- Siento haberlos confundido.

Los padres suspiraron y lograron un estado más calmado.

Ninguno de los tres adultos notó la presencia de la pequeña de cabellos entre rubios y cobrizos.

La chica en cuando notó que había oído algo confidencial, simuló que acababa de bajar las escaleras por un vaso de agua. En la cocina se tomó su tiempo para evitar oír algo más.

-Pero el tema que más me preocupa es el de su hijo varón, Craig. Con sus tan solo quince años ya tiene su hoja policial casi llena.

Aquí la pareja intercambió miradas.

-Se le ha sorprendido causando desorden público en varias ocasiones, en actos de hurto a supermercados y librerías, reiteradas veces en peleas callejeras y lanzamiento de objetos a transeúntes y vehículos, entre otros.

-...

Eso fue lo último que escucho la niña antes de volver con su vaso.

-Ruby... ¿podrías llamar a Craig?- pidió su madre con la voz temblorosa.

Sin decir nada, subió en busca de su hermano. Quiso "saludar" a su manera al asistente, pero las miradas le indicaban que no sería de gran ayuda.

-¡Craig! ¡Craaaaiiiig!- gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación del azabache.- ¡Abre tonto!

La música paró y la manilla se giró hasta abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, mocosa?

-No me llames mocosa, pendejo.-le hizo la seña. Recibió la seña de vuelta- Mamá y papá quieren que bajes.-Dijo esto último con la voz que usó su madre. Temblorosa.

Craig bajó sin chistar seguido por Ruby, a quien acababan de llamar también.

-Craig. ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!-trató de subir el ánimo, el asistente.

Craig mostró el dedo.

-¿sabes Craig, por qué estamos todos aquí?- ignoró la seña.

-Ni idea- se encogió de hombros al asistente.

-¿Recuerdas tu último acto?

-Sí.

-¿Te pareció correcto?

-¿le importa lo que piense?

-…-quedó callado ante la respuesta del chico- Craig, tienes 15 años recién cumplidos. Pero tu hoja muestra más delitos que años tu vida y eso no es el mejor...

-...ejemplo para Ruby.-completó con desinterés. - Vamos al grano.

-No quería decirlo tan directo, pero al proximo delito... Serás llevado a asistencia. A un centro de rehabilitación en Misuri.

1...2...3...

El mundo de Craig se paralizó al oír el chillido de su hermana. ¿ir a...rehabilitación? ¿¡Cómo dejó que eso pasara!?

Evitó cualquier contacto visual con su familia o aquel hombre que le acababa de dictar su futuro.

-Craig, no fuiste enviado antes porque intentamos darte oportunidades y tú no hiciste caso. De ahora en adelantes tendrás que acostumbrarte a la vida que cualquier chico de tu edad llevaría- seguía hablando, pero Craig ya había perdido el sentido de las palabras desde que su hermana se aferró a él.

-...yo...-emitió Craig.

-¿cómo es ese centro?-preguntó Ruby sin soltar a Craig.

-Es un espacio donde van miles de adolescentes. Pero en este caso se quedan por más tiempo que el común. Están entr meses allí.

-No...no...no...¡Me niego a ir si tuviera que hacerlo!-gritó Craig.

-Me temo que si comete otro delito, no tendrá opción.

El adolescente subió a su cuarto enfurecido. ¿Qué iría a hacer ahora? Sus padres no aceptarían que él acudiera a ese centro ¿verdad?

Al poco tiempo la niña de ojos miel se sentó a su lado y luego de un cálido silencio en compañía, contó todo lo que oyó a Craig.

Definitivamente, con esa ficha, Craig había cavado su propia tumba, y con él, arrastró a Ruby.

¿Evitar hacer algo incorrecto por ley? Eso no corría por sus venas. Él _tenía _que ser diferente. Era Tucker. ¿Cómo sus antecesores se la arreglaban en esos momentos?

La muchacha tomó a Stripes y lo acarició.

Ahora solo estaban ellos, los dos hermanos, contra el resto. Se cuidarían. No les harían abandonar su casa. No lo permitirían.

Era su hogar y no dejarían que alguien se los arrebatara y arruinara la armonía que conservaban como familia. Eran Tucker. Nadie pisoteaba a los Tucker. Nadie.

Se quedaron dormidos sobre la cama de Craig.  
Sus preocupaciones con sus sueños se anularon. Pero, debían despertar.

Craig se levantó con cuidado para evitar despertar a Ruby.

Se dirigió a la ventana para observar la luna con sus ojos negros como la misma noche.

-Craig...Prométeme que nada malo va a pasar.-pidió media dormida la chica.

Craig la contempló. Era fuerte como el hierro, pero en ese momento la descubrió frágil.

Por lo tanto...

-Lo prometo.

No pudo evitar jurar algo que realmente dudaba...

* * *

**Aun no empieza nada, en los próximos capítulos se empezará a ver algo más de acción. Favor, dejen reviews, no hay nada mejor que reviews nuevos en la mañana -junto a una taza de chocolate caliente con mucha azúcar e.e- y recuerden que por sus bellísimos reviews reciben...ahhmm...una versión en gomita azucarada de sus personajes favoritos de South Park ñ.ñ **

**Cualquier crítica, golpe, tornado, superpoder, etc son recibidos también. **

**Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Si lo sé. He actualizado dos veces el mismo día, algo común en mí cuando me siento mal por haber sido irresponsable.**

**Este cap es algo corto, pero pronto subiré uno mucho más largo, espero que les guste, dejen reviews :3**

* * *

**Advertencias: Ninguna por el momento (?)**

**Forma de lectura:**

**-normal-= dialogo.**

**normal sin nada =Narración**

**Los POV y los Flasback se mencionan a tiempo.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey y Matt. Los personajes tampoco, obviamente. Yo simplemente los ocupo para tratar de enviar a Craig a Misuri desde Minneapolis.**

* * *

-Craig, apúrate.

-No pienso ir.

-No lo pienses, pero irás.-Dijo su padre acomodándose el traje. Era algo muy difícil para él como padre, aunque no lo demostrara, realmente le dolía.

Su casa albergaba un ambiente seco. Aún peor que el que había cuando iba el asistente.

Las miradas entre ellos no eran directas y evitaban el contacto visual. Ya no sabían si decepcionarse o frustrarse.

Los cuatro subieron al auto y este fue manejado en el conocido e incómodo silencio.

Craig miraba por la ventana como su hogar se alejaba ¿Qué sería de él ahora? Eso ya no estaba en sus manos.

La tensión embriagaba el aire, era tal que bien podría volverse sólida.

Sus vestimentas eran diferentes a las comunes.

Thomas iba de traje negro y su mujer con una larga chaqueta verde, Ruby llevaba su cabello anaranjado en dos coletas, un vestido blanco y su brazo en un cabestrillo celeste.  
En cuanto a Craig, unos pantalones grises nuevos, polera y parka celeste y azul del mismo tono y su inseparable chullo.

Habían llegado ya.

Bajaron con sincronización y cerraron las puertas con rapidez.  
Ruby tomó la mano de Craig traspasando su apoyo y buscando la protección de él.

La familia entró a un gran edificio color durazno, allí aguardaron la llegada del ascensor y luego lo tomaron hasta algún piso del lugar. Al llegar a unas oficinas esperaron en la sala de espera. Al poco rato una secretaria les enseñó la oficina donde debían ir.

Allí había un hombre de barba oscura y lentes medios rectangulares. Se presentó como el asesor de la asistencia de familias y menores en riesgo, es decir, era el que designaría la suerte de Craig.

-Por fin nos conocemos Craig.-Saludó el hombre con la intención de ser amable y poner normal el ambiente-Me han hablado mucho sobre ti.-le extendió la mano.

Su madre le amenazó con la mirada cuando reconoció sus intenciones de mostrar su seña, por lo tanto a Craig no le quedó nada más que corresponder con decencia al saludo estrechándole la mano.

Luego de una incómoda charla familiar-muy larga también- el asistente quedó a solas con el azabache.

-Bien Craig, ¿podrías de...?

-Llámeme Tucker.-ordenó ante la falta de confianza o amistad.

-Entonces Tucker... ¿podrías decirme por qué cometiste ese acto?

El azabache asintió tratando de comportarse de una forma considerada "educada".

-Mi hermana y yo...

**-Flashback-**

Ruby y Craig se encontraban en las afueras de una botillería, caminaban de vuelta a casa por la caída de la pelinaranja de su Skate.

El azabache llevaba ambos skates, y la chica iba tras él, con su reciente lesión en el brazo.

-Te dije que no saltaras de allí. Mira lo que lograste.-reprendió a la menor con preocupación.

-...

-Ahora vamos rápido a casa, mamá verá que hacer.

-Bueno...pero ¿volverás a enseñarme?

Siguieron con su andar lento hasta que distinguieron tres tipos que le dieron muy mala impresión a los hermanos.

-...Si Ruby...-contestó el mayor con la vista en los sujetos.

-¿Craig?-Llamó a su hermano al ver como se acercaban.

-Apresúrate. No mires.

Craig se maldecía por haber llevado a su hermana a ese barrio bajo de Minneapolis. Allí practicaba skate y no era un buen lugar, y mucho menos para una niña, aunque fuera una chica Tucker y aunque no estuviera lesionada. Era un lugar lleno de crimen y delincuencia, de allí Craig aprendió los delitos.

Su orden salió muy tarde de sus labios. Los hombres ya los habían alcanzado.

-Eh Tucker...¿esta es tu hermanita?-preguntó uno de ellos con sorna. Claramente le conocían por rumores, Craig era leyenda por andar por esas calles siendo de clase media y sin salir mal parado en peleas.

-¿no hablas?-siguió.

-Vamos.-Le jaló el brazo a su hermana para que acelerara.

-No eres tan temible como dicen...-se burló otro-¡Corre marica!-gritó siguiéndoles con sus compañeros.

El primogénito mostró el dedo.

-Sigue Ruby.

-Ruby ¿eh? -dijo dispuesto a seguir con el jueguito desagradable para los hermanos-¿por qué no nos la presentas como es debido?

-Si, nos falta entretención aquí-Dijo otro y al leve descuido de Craig, tomó a la chica lesionada por el hombro.

-¡Craig!-Chilló al instante al ver que no podía luchar por culpa de su brazo.

El de ojos oscuros no perdió tiempo y enfurecido liberó a su hermana proporcionando una patada directa al estómago al hombre.

-Calma viejo, mi compañero solo jugaba.-Se acobardó otro.

-Si, solo quería saber de _Rubís_.-defendió a golpes a su amigo que yacía en el suelo.

Luego de un "intercambio" de golpes, Craig lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, venciendo en la pelea.

-Es Ruby. Y no tienes derecho a pronunciar su nombre.-lo lanzó al pavimento junto al otro. Haciendo que su cabeza chocara en seco.

-Es la lección que ganan si piensan en volver a acercarse a mi hermana.-Le escupió, literalmente, al que no había recibido agresión.

Se fueron con sus skates a casa, la chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos miel llegó en brazos de Craig a su casa, donde para mala suerte de Craig... estaba la policía haciendo una inspección, y al ver al chico llegar con la ropa desarreglada y sucia, sangre en el rostro, moretones y la niña en brazos, no le dieron tiempo para aclarar las cosas.

**-Fin Flasback-**

-Y me llevaron a la estación a decir lo mismo.

-Bien, Tucker... ¿esperarías junto a tu familia afuera?

Tucker salió sin decir palabra.

Esperó unos minutos recostado contra la pared y luego decidió salir a tomar aire...y fumar un poco.

Afuera del edificio contempló su ciudad, Minneapolis.

El cigarrillo empezó a terminarse calada a calada, su hermana llegó corriendo justo en el momento que se consumía por completo el tabaco.

-¡C-Craig!-aguardó un rato para calmar su agitación- ¡Craig!

-¿Qué pasa Ruby?- preguntó fingiendo estar muy tranquilo.

Su respuesta fue llanto. Su hermana sollozaba frente a él.

El ojinegro abrió la boca para decir nada. Sus pupilas se contrajeron. Tiró la colilla. Se dejó caer sentado en una maceta de cemento, dando a conocer que entendió el mensaje.

-Ruby...no llores...-trató de calmarla con la voz algo quebrada, pero aun seria.

-¡No estoy llorando!-se defendió entre sollozos.

El azabache extendió los brazos y Ruby encontró refugio en ellos.

-¡Todo e-esto es mi culpa!

-¿pero que dices? ¡claro que no!

-¡Si no te hubiera exigido que me llevases contigo a practicar, nada de esto hubiese pasado!

-No asumas la culpa. Ese fue mi problema, Ruby.

-...-volvió a llorar-N-no quiero que te lleven.

-¡Craig!- gritó su madre desde la entrada- C-cariño... debes venir...- le llamó al encontrar a sus hijos.

-Vamos.

Volvieron a la oficina, Ruby dejó su llanto y trato de parecer una Tucker normal. Pero al entrar, vió a sus padres envueltos en lágrimas y con el rostro entre tristeza y seriedad. Su hermano era el único que sus pupilas no reflejaban llanto o marcas rojas de tal.

-Necesito que firmen aquí y aquí...y..-informó-¡Craig! ¡Ruby! Ya han llegado.- Exclamó el asesor, para el mismo casi.

Craig le miró con ira.

-Ya saben la mala noticia. Pero debo comentártela aún más a ti, Craig.

-Serás llevado a Misuri, a la rehabilitación por cinco meses, pero de ti depende salir a esa fecha o antes.

-¿Cuándo debo partir?- preguntó con veneno.

-Mañana mismo. Tu familia te llevará al terminal de buses, allí, un bus especial para Misuri, te llevará.

-...

-Ya han firmado. Ahora solo deben armar el bolso de Craig, ya debe prepararse. Las instrucciones se las dará la secretaria.

Abandonaron en cuanto antes la oficina, y el edificio al tener en su poder el papel del reglamento.

Sería un pesado viaje.

* * *

**Dejen sus bellos reviews, me alegrarán el día :D y además por dejar uno recibirás un...marshmallow marca Marsh e.é jejeje... En fin, eso es todo por hoy. **

**Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola hermosa gente del hermoso mundo!**

**Uhmm...iSweet ha andado algo desaparecida. ¡Pero se supone que en vacaciones ella no publica! **

**Además que está media depresiva porque sabe que la han dejado en la... friendzone (a pesar de no haberse declarado) y lo peor es que la amistad tan linda que mantenía con esa personita especial, peligra T-T entonces ha decidido seguir las frases de Usagi-san *¬* "Poder permanecer al lado de la persona amada es privilegio del amigo" -lo lee con el tono de voz de Usami- Y ahora, por su salud ¡Me dejo de hablar en tercera persona!**

**Y ahoora... el tercer capítulo de Destinos Enlazados (que no sé por que le puse mayúsculas a ambas .-.)**

* * *

**Advertencias: Ninguna por el momento...**

**Forma de lectura: Ya no pondré esto... porque hasta yo me confundo...**

**South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco el nombre de Ruby de Ruby (?), South Park es de propiedad intelectual de Trey Parker y Matt Stone y de los canales por donde se transmiten c: en mi caso, el MTV y el Comedy Central.**

**Disculpas por adelantado por faltas ortográficas o de coherencia, estoy en vacaciones y se supone que solo escribo el borrador y no edito ni publico ._.'**

* * *

-Nunca olvides que te queremos- sollozó la madre.

-...

-Entiende, no queremos que vayas allí, pero es decisión de la ley, no nuestra- habló quebrado su padre.

-Lo sé...perdónenme- La voz le salió áspera por el gran esfuerzo que le daba el articular palabras coherentes y no llorar.

-No t-te vayas- lloró la de ojos miel-No quiero que te vayas.

El chico abrazó y recibió el abrazo de su familia. Estaban todos muy dolidos.

-_Bus con destino a Missouri, parte dentro de un minuto en el andén diez. Bus con destino a Missouri, parte dentro de un minuto en el andén diez...-_Avisó la voz desde el parlante.

-Cariño, es tu bus. Ya sabes, llegarás dentro de 6 días por las paradas que harán- rompió en lágrimas su madre- Te quiero.

-Yo igual te quiero mamá- respondió.

-Ya debes partir, nos veremos hijo- también lloró su padre y le extendió su bolso con algunas cosas básicas- Cuídate.

-Lo haré- despidió con la voz hecha trizas.

-Cr-Craig...

-Escucha Ruby- intentó recuperar su voz- Mantente firme, siempre, obedece a nuestros padres. Yo volveré pronto.

-¿De veras? ¿Lo harás?

-Si, volveré lo antes posible. Por ustedes.

-Júramelo.

-Lo juro.

-¿De corazón?

-De corazón.

Ambos, la de ojos miel y cabellos claros y su hermano de ojos como cuencas de metal y cabellos no más claros que sus ojos, se abrazaron bajo el techo de la estación de buses, buscando ese algo que les hacía querer que la nueva promesa se cumpliera. Compartían sangre, era lo más importante. Eran familia.

-Aún así, ten mucho cuidado del resto.

-Tonta, me sé cuidar ¿no te parece?- rió triste y la joven asintió con la misma expresión.

Craig besó la frente de su hermana y se dirigió a sus padres.

-Cuidénla. Protejanla como nunca antes. No estaré aquí para seguirla-habló serio y con deje lloroso- Por favor, cuídenla- Le tendió la manos a su padre y este la recibió y le dio un abrazo familiar y luego lo mismo con su madre- Los quiero. Adiós.

Corrió evitando mirar atrás hasta la entrada del bus.

Su familia le observó abandonar su lugar y desaparecer entre la gente hasta el famoso bus especial a Missouri.

-¡Oh Thomas! ¿Qué hicimos mal?- lloró a gritos la madre de los chicos y dejó caer su bolso al suelo frío- ¿Cómo dejamos que pasara esto?

La pequeña vio como varios papeles del bolso se desparramaron por las baldosas y los reunió en sus manos. Observó uno en especial, un folleto a color con la insignia del gobierno y un papel con su propia letra en el.

Emitió un sonido ahogado sorprendiendo a todos.

Craig desde la escalerilla del bus volteó a ver como Ruby chillaba su nombre y lloraba corriendo tras él.

Vio fijamente a su hermana y como no avanzaba por ponerle atención y paraba la fila un joven lo empujó dentro del bus.

Lo hizo a un lado y trató de bajar, ya que su hermana estaba a pocos metros de él, pero antes de poder articular palabras de parte de ambos, las puertas del bus se sellaron con un crujido espantoso y final.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Abran! ¡Debo hablar con ella! ¡Necesito...! ¡Por favor!- pidió a gritos golpeando con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta del vidrio.

Del otro lado, Ruby, llorando y pidiendo lo mismo.  
Pasó por el borde inferior un papel de colores a Craig y a penas éste lo tomó, un hombre adulto lo apartó y lo hizo pasar por otra puerta y la selló por completo.  
La desesperación llenó los ojos de Craig y él se puso a golpear la otra puerta, esta era de acero y extrañamente era tan firme como la primera de vidrio.

En su mente veía la cara de su hermana y sus labios pronunciar algo inaudible.

Se dejó caer al piso de rodillas, ya cansado de golpear inútilmente aquella puerta que cumplía al máximo su función de oponer una superior resistencia a la humana.

Apretó los dientes mientras continuaba susurrando el nombre de su hermana y lágrimas traicioneras cayeron por sus mejillas.

Se apoyó en sus puños y susurró por última vez el nombre de su hermana,caminó hasta algún asiento desocupado y se ocupó de mirar por la ventana, sólo vio como algunos guardias arrastraban a Ruby hasta sus padres.

Apartó la mirada dolido.

Notó las orbes de casi todos los otros jóvenes sobre él.

Levantó el dedo de al medio a todos y estos desviaron sus curiosos ojos a cualquier otro lugar.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música de su Mp4 (ya que no podía llevar su móvil).

::::::::::::::::::::-:::::

-¿Era tu hermana?- una voz algo aguda para su gusto, le despertó.

-¿Eh?

-La chica de hace un rato- se encontró con unos nerviosos ojos verde oscuro.

-Si...

-ah-hizo un sonido de haber entendido.

-¿Por dónde vamos?

-N-No llevamos mucho aún. Además, acabo de despertar.

-Oh- Miró por la ventana.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-...Craig... Craig Tucker- Dudó en decir su nombre. ¿Pero ya que? No quedaba más que esperar que pasaran esos meses.

-ah... Yo me llamo Tweek.

-¿Tweek qué...?- decidió entablar conversación. Después de todo, debía hablar con alguien ¿no?

-Tweek Tweak- añadió su apellido- Es un nombre raro. Lo sé- murmuró bajo.

-uuhhmm... he oido más raros.

-¿Vas a la correccional?- Una pregunta muy obvia salió de los labios del rubio.

-Uh. Si. ¿Tú? - preguntó solo porque le extrañaba que tal chico fuera a aquel lugar.

-Claro.

-¿Eres nuevo?

-Si. ¿Tú ya conoces?- poco a poco la atmósfera se llenaba de conversaciones.

-Oh. Sí- se apresuró a decir- Pero fue para visitar a un amigo. A mí nunca me habían dicho que fuera a un lugar _**así**__._

Oh...-Dudó en si preguntaría más, pero si pensara en tacto... mejor desviar el tema- Mmm...es raro ¿no?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que recogen a chicos de varios lugares en un solo bus.

-Tal vez- miró al igual que Craig, por la ventana- ¿No lo abrirás?

-¿Qué?

-El folleto- señaló el bolso del azabache.

Este se incorporó rápido y buscó el papel, lo extendió y atrapó un papel de cuaderno en el aire que caía del folleto.

_"Craig: Sé que no volverás dentro de mucho tiempo, pero quiero decirte que te quiero. No fui buena hermana y nunca te hice las cosas muy fácil... y espero que me perdones._

_Te esperaré. Se fuerte ante todo, como tú me enseñaste_

_Atte: Ruby._

_PD: Si te di esto es porque no pude decírtelo directamente"_.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por los bordes de las cuencas oscuras del chico.

-Dime Tweek...¿Tienes hermanos?

-¿Yo? N-No. No tengo.

Y quedaron en un confortable silencio hasta la llegada de la noche.

Se les fue servido un poco de comida y café. Por último, dieron órdenes de apagar luces a las 23:00 para luego dormir nuevamente hasta la mañana.

El silencio de la noche envolvía al bus dejando como único sonido al constante arrullo de las ruedas rozando el pavimento.

Pocas voces burlaban al silencio creado en susurros, ningún tono más alto que el de un susurro habitaba entre los desdichados jóvenes.  
Luces rebeldes no querían apagarse en su horario, pero a nadie le pareció importar.

-Craig...-Un susurro muy cercano a él le interrumpió su esfuerzo por dormir.

-¿Qué?-gruñó molesto.

-Tsk. Nada

-...-Nadie habló- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó.

-...

-¿Tweek?

-...Es que... este no parece ser el camino.

-El bus recoge a muchas personas y es de noche. No puedes saber.

-No. Esta es otra carretera. No hay letreros y no está el bosque.

-Es el mismo- contradijo, a pesar que él nunca había ido se sentía seguro de afirmarlo.

-Te dicen que no.

-Si lo es.

-No.

-Ah Bueno. Yo que sabré- se rindió y apagó la luz para poder dormir tranquilo- Buenas noches.

-No tantas... Este no es.

-Tweek...

-¿si?

-Ya cállate.

-...Buenas noches Craig...

El azabache cerró sus ojos y subió el volumen de la música por los murmullos solitarios de su compañero de asiento acerca de mil y una incoherencias sobre el camino.

::::::::::::::::::::-:::::

-Buenos días- Unos ojos dorados muy abiertos se acercaron a los suyos.

Un grito seguido de un golpe seco al suelo de parte de Craig confirmó el despertar del chico.

Las risas se hicieron presente en pocos segundos. Algo andaba mal ¿Desde cuando era el hazme-reír?

-¿Y tu quien eres?- Apuntó al chico rubio que estaba junto al otro rubio de ayer.

-Mi nombre es Gregory, y soy uno de los encargados de despertar y servirle comida a todos aquí- Se presentó con un acento británico.

-Bien, Inglés ¿Y porque estás aquí?- El chico frunció el ceño ante la mención despectiva de su origen.

-Él lleva ya su segundo año de cuatro en servicio comunitario- Apareció un tercer rubio, este también con acento británico.

-¿¡Ustedes se multiplican o qué!?-sorprendió a varios con su histeria- ¿Tú...?

-Me llamo Phillip, pero suelen llamarme Pip. Mucho gusto- le extendió la mano.

El azabache no cabía en sí por la confusión. ¿Cómo seguiría su vida monótona y tranquila con todo aquello? La respuesta era simple: Debía olvidar el estilo de vida que llevaba.

-Como sea, ¿Son de trabajo comunitario?

-Sí. Nos inscribimos voluntariamente para ayudar a la comuni...-fue interrumpido por Pip.

-No seas deshonesto Greg. Necesitamos estar aquí para no tener más problemas- Contó.

-¿...eh?

-Tenemos que estar en servicio comunitario hasta que cumplamos 18, es decir, en dos años más seremos libres.

-Libertad...- susurró el de ojos dorados.

-Tenemos que ir en estos buses y también vigilar y asistir en todos los establecimientos del gobierno donde hayan jóvenes, porqu...-Gregory tapó la boca de su compañero y sonrió idiota para que les ignoraran.

-¡Se supone que no digamos nada! ¿En que pensabas?

-Oh Discúlpame Greg. Es que me cayeron bien- El que parecía ser mayor rodó los ojos y volvió con el chico.

-Chicos ¿Qué habéis sabido de Butters?- Preguntó Tweek.

-¿No te dijieron?

Negó con la cabeza.

Greg acercó a los jóvenes para hacer una conversación en privado-Dicen que su bus se volcó en una carretera-informó, a lo que Craig se metió más en el círculo a oír algo que al parecer era de gran importancia para su ojiverde compañero- Pero también he escuchado que lo cambiaron de centro.

-¿Lo cambiaron?

-Algo así. No sé más.

-¿No que falleció?

-¿Te crees eso? Pueden encubrir...

-No lo sé Pip, pero míranos... Estamos trabajando aquí y...- Dudó si seguir hablando- Mejor dicho, estamos atrapados aquí.

El de ojos oscuros estaba confundido, quería saber más, pero lo mejor sería salirse de aquella extraña conversación.

-¡Gregory! ¡Philip!-llamó una voz ronca- ¡Pónganse a trabajar de una buena vez!

-Si señor- corearon ambos y desaparecieron tras los asientos.

Craig optó por sentarse calmado en su asiento y ver al resto hacer algo menos aburrido. Tweek se sentó a su lado y se puso a tararear y cantar canciones.

Tenía la extraña sensación que algo pasaba. No estaba enterado absolutamente de nada sobre a donde se dirigía y para el resto no era tema de conversación. ¿Quiénes eran esos dos chicos británicos? ¿Qué coños querían decir con que un tal Butters había muerto o quién sabe qué? ¿El rubio de su lado conocía al chico? ¿A qué se referían con atrapados?

Serían seis días largos, muy largos.

En primer lugar...¿¡Cómo se suponía que ocuparía la ducha!?

* * *

**No me maten, no me maten. **

**Si fui muy mala con los hermanos ¡Perdón! También tengo sentimientos, por si se preguntan, me odié por escribir eso. Soy sentimental c':**

**Christophe ya aparecerá, pero no se si taaan pronto y tampoco prometo nada sobre reacciones e.e **

**De todas formas, dejen sus reviews :3 mi médico los recomienda para que no de el asma en el Sur, en vacaciones c: y ustedes no quieren que me de asma ¿verdad...?¿¡VERDAD!? Ejem... perdón.**

**Recuerden que reciben un...¡Trozo de torta! sí, eso. ¡UN ESTÚPIDO Y SENSUAL TROZO DE TORTA! -en definitivamente el frío bajo 0° cambia a la gente... o las vacaciones e.e-**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos quienes siguen este fic c: **

**También a quienes acaban de encontrarlo.**

**Me demoré en subir. Lo sé. Lo siento. **

**¡El colegio me tiene raptada y no puedo hacer nada! El Estrés me está estresando (O.o ?) **

**No he podido subir mis queridos Oneshoots debido a la falta de tiempo y problemillas emocionales. ****Ni siquiera he podido actualizar mi perfil, por lo que intentaré hacerlo ahora. Bien, ahora al fic.**

* * *

**Advertencias: Aún ninguna c:**

**Forma de lectura: Se podría decir que cuando está en cursiva y separada son pensamientos de algún personaje que no sea el principal y sensual Craig :3 También tengo extrañas separaciones en medio del fic. Algunas de ellas confunden por el cambio de tiempo y su formato, pero sé que entenderán. Yo lo sé OwO**

**Los personajes de South Park son principalmente de Trey y Matt, tambien la serie, pero yo por ahora sólo me robé a los personajes.**

* * *

Un espacio miniatura en un bus lleno de gente desconocida.  
Una ínfima ventana que bien podría ser comparada con el tamaño de una lupa si es que se pensaba en el vapor que debía salir.

¿Era lo peor? No. Lo peor era que tenía que compartirlo. Por suerte la parte del baño estaba en otro lado, de lo contrario en la rehabilitación tendrían que darle ayuda psicológica para quitarse el trauma.

-Perfecto- murmulló con sarcasmo y su compañero simplemente abrió los ojos y dejó notar un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo.

¡Gah!-chilló a lo que Craig se desesperó-¡N-no voy a entrar allí si es lo que piensas!- gritó ahora en un tono casi susurrando.

-Lamento informarles que está en el reglamento la ducha diaria de uso doble, sois los primeros en entrar y está muy limpio...-Llegó Gregory-Ahora, adelante.

-¿Es una broma?- Preguntó con el cejo fruncido-No me pienso duchar con nadie que no sea yo mismo.

-¡Vamos Craig! Tweek es inofensivo- sonrió y mostró sus ojos dorados con un brillo extremo y un deje de gracia en ellos-No muerde.

-Ducharse en compañía es algo común una vez que te asignan compañero- llegó Pip- Máximo 15 minutos y cortaran el agua caliente por unos 5 y pasarán los siguientes.

El azabache alzó una ceja -Bien- se rindió fácil.

Dio dos pasos al frente y llamó a su compañero que le miraba con desconfianza.

-Ven- llamó haciendo una seña.

El pequeño rubio apretó su toalla en su mano derecha.  
Se quedó parado entre los rubios y el ojinegro por tanto tiempo que fue el punto de vistas de varios ociosos que llenaban puzzles, sudocus y crucigramas con un lápiz algo roto.

-¿Tweek?

-N-no me has dicho s-si tu muerdes- murmulló alto y los que alcanzaron a oír rieron muy alto incomodándole y haciendo que temblara un poco.

Gregory trató de no reírse con semejantes palabras, y solo logró dar extrañas palmadas en un asiento y mencionar "Claro que no muerde"

-Pero quiero que él lo diga- apuntó a Craig quien le miraba con una ceja en alto desde su extraña mención.

-Tweek, no muerdo.

El relajo se hizo evidente en el ojiverde y sin hacer esperar más, entró con más confianza al cuarto de baño del bus dejando a Craig con una expresión confusa.

Gregory movió los dedos en señal de despedida y Craig hizo que el cuarto se oscureciera aún más al cerrar la puerta.

¿Alguien sabría a que se refería Tweek? Nadie. Y mucho menos en que sentido hablaba.  
Aunque la mayoría había pensado lo mismo, Craig sintió que tenía aquella inocencia como su cuyo, por lo que se debió haber referido a otra cosa.

¿Por qué gastaba su tiempo en pensar eso? Por que estaba nervioso. Sí, el pequeño quinceañero estaba al borde del miedo en como tendría que ducharse al mismo tiempo que ese pequeño rubio y en el mismo pequeño espacio.

¿Volver a su monotonía? Ni lo pensaba ya siquiera. Era su segundo día en solo el viaje y ya pensaba que moriría en la primera pregunta que le hicieran en rehabilitación.

El rubio se quitó la polera con temblor ligero y dejó ver su piel suave y muy clara.

Desde su lugar podía apreciarle la espalda y la forma de bolita que hacía debido a la vergüenza.  
Sintió como se teñía de rojo al igual que él.

"Concéntrate en otra cosa, vamos, otra cosa... ¡mira esa cortina! ¿se parece a alguna de tu casa? No..."

-C-Craig

-¿mmmh?-evitó mirarle.

-P-Pisas mi toalla...

El azabache bajó la mirada y se encontró con la imagen de un tembloroso chico con la toalla envuelta en la cintura dejando ver totalmente su pierna derecha y parte de la izquierda, y la otra punta de la toalla bajo sus converse negras.

Se quitó de la toalla a velocidad increíble y desvió la mirada con esfuerzo sobre humano.

Se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle... En el bus solo había **hombres**... ¿mujeres? ni una.  
Tweek era lo más parecido a una mujer de quienes había visto sin serlo, Pip también, pero ese tenía a Gregory... que por alguna extraña razón sentía que...  
"¡No!"

¿Tendría que defenderlos? ¿Y si les hacían algo? Él conocía muy bien las fechorías de la gente. ¡Incluso se preguntaba por qué pensaba en eso!

Ni cuenta se dio que el rubio colgaba su toalla en una percha y permanecía en su espera.

"Mierda..."

Se terminó por despojar de su ropa resignado y fue él quien corrió la cortina luego de entrar, el resto quedó en las perversas mentes de cada uno **[?]**

Gregory permanecía tirando bolitas de papel a una de las pocas ventanas abiertas que permitían abrir, las de la cabina del conductor.

Y Pip observaba sin sentido a algún punto a través del vidrio minúsculo de la puerta.

El sonido del abrir del agua sacó una sonrisilla y risa a Greg.

-Hasta que por fin se decidieron...

El más bajo le observó con la mirada de preocupación.

-No pasa nada- tranquilizó al otro. Tenía una extraña confianza en Craig, incluso antes de conocerle. Él mísmo se había encargado de poner _Tucker_ al lado de _Tweak_ con su lápiz con insignias de Oxford.

::::::::::::::::::::::::-:::::

-¿¡En avión!?- exclamaron en coro.

- Sí. Mañana por la mañana iremos al aeropuerto.

-¿estás seguro?

-¡Claro!

-P-pero... era en bus.

-En avión es más rápido... o algo así.

-Sí, sólo tardaremos un día y medio en llegar- festejó Pip.

-¿Crees que sirvan buen café en el avión?

-¿Insinúas que no nos queda bien el café? Me ofendes - Llora en actuación dramática.

-¡N-No! Quiero que ustedes lo hagan, pero con un buen café... ¿comprendes?

-Claro, allí sirven el mejor café-Hizo una seña de poder.

-¡Y panecillos!- se relamió los labios el otro británico.

Craig escuchaba la conversación de los tres rubios con cierta alarma.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Craig? ¡Iremos en avión!-Incorporó al azabache.

-Yo... Estará bien.

-¿No te gustan los aviones?

-Es que...

-¡Gregory! ¡Phillip! Apaguen las luces. Es hora de descansar.

-¡Si señor!-respondieron-Buenas noches- despidieron a sus amigos.  
El silencio y la oscuridad duraron un par de minutos, luego los 25 pares de luces se encendieron.

El desorden hizo su aparición con las risas y animadas conversaciones. Un extraño presentimiento les hizo hacerlo disfrazar con hiperactividad.

Los ojos de Craig se oscurecieron más de lo normal para el gusto de Tweek, quien sentía que conocía a su compañero desde toda la vida y viceversa.  
Los momentos más difíciles unen personas.

_Debe estar pensando en su hermana._

-Craig... ¿Estás Bien?

-Si. No pasa nada- unas lágrimas rebeldes brotaron de sus ojos.

_Es difícil hablar con alguien tan opuesto..._

-Craig...¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, estoy bien.

Y las luces de sus asientos quedaron en oscuridad.

Lo que Tweek no sabía era que la mente de Craig no podía dejar a un lado la imagen de su hermana.

:::-:::

El primer avión que tomaría la familia luego del nacimiento de Ruby, ponía de nervios a la aludida.

"Vamos, papá y mamá vendrán pronto" apresuró el pequeño niño de 8 años. "No, n-no quiero. Me da miedo" se aferró a un poste. "No seas tonta, no hace nada" Pronunció su hermano fastidiado. La niña se puso a tiritar y dejar caer lágrimas. "Cobarde. No te pasará nada" Se burló. "¡Idiota! ¡No le temo!" exclamó rabiosa y con los ojos enrojecidos. "Entonces entra" "No..." Sollozó en silencio. La dura mirada de su hermano dejó su atención en ella y luego se ablandó al descubrirla temerosa. "Vamos" Le tendió la mano "No dejaré que nada te pase" Añadió. La chica menor le miró curiosa, pero entre su carita llena de lágrimas se formó una sonrisilla "¿Me lo prometes...por siempre?" Su hermano le miró sorprendido. Nunca se habían llevado bien "Por siempre" Asintió "Lo juro" Su hermana aceptó la mano y se paró con su ayuda "Entonces iré"  
Fue la primera promesa de muchas. La primera y la más importante. Era la que siempre se mantenía cumpliendo, hasta que su destino quedó en manos de la ley de menores, en la manos de asistentes que intrusearon en sus vidas y le hicieron romper varias promesas.

Tenía que protegerla por siempre, no podía dejar que nada le pasara. Y ahora por su culpa le vio poner una cara de sufrimiento para entregarle un papel y ver como su hermano era apartado de su lado, en un bus destino a Missouri.  
-"Siempre cuidaré de ti"  
-"promételo"  
-"Lo prometo"  
Fue de la primera vez que asaltaron su casa a los 10 años de Craig.

"Siempre estaré a tu lado cuando estes mal o estes feliz, lo juro"  
Y ahora se iba.

"No te dejaré sola"

"Nada nos alejará"

"Siempre podrás contar conmigo"

"Cuando estés mal, toma mi mano. Siempre estaré a tu alcance"

Y todas esas frases remarcadas con un "lo prometo"  
Y ahora todas esas promesas yacen rotas y vacías.

¿Cómo no llorar?

Y las lágrimas brotaron en silencio durante toda la noche y bajo la sombra de la oscuridad.

* * *

**Es un capítulo cortito... les prometo más largos, pero más adelante. Ya saben, colegio, estrés, falta de tiempo, momento emo, etc. e.e**

**No olviden dejar sus apreciados reviews c: reciben una gomita azucarada (?) psicológica claro.**

**Tambien acepto Bullying, bombas atómicas, guerras mundiales... ok, eso no... pero ya saben que pueden dejar sus consejos y opiniones libremente y bajo argumentos válidos en mis actualizaciones c:**

**Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**iSweet, reportándose.**

**Déjense de celebrar, bajen la música. Silencio. **

**No estoy muerta. Sigo viva, y seguiré molestando c: **

**¡El colegio me tiene atrapada! TT-TT gomen ne por haber demoradooo :cc me siento mala persona.**

**En fin. Estoy apurada, les dejo el fic. Perdón de antemano por la falta de coherencia! .'**

* * *

**Advertencias: Lenguaje soez. posible incoherencias en el fic, se resolveran más tarde (?) y... aquí es cuando todo se torna...diferente. Último capítulo sin advertencias mayores.**

**Forma de lectura: Se podría decir que cuando está en cursiva y separada son pensamientos de cualquier personaje que no sea el sensual Craig :3 Los pensamientos de Craig están entre comillas, y en su mayoría, separaciones son únicas (?) y raras. Las entenderán.**

**Los personajes de South Park son creación de Trey y Matt. El ambiente del pueblo también, pero aquí fue modificado c:**

* * *

Un silbido molesto hizo que la mayoría de los pasajeros del bus gruñeran y se despertaran con malhumor. Craig no era la excepción.

Una sonrisa falsa y disimulada bajo unos ojos ojerosos recibieron a los del quinto puesto de la fila del lado opuesto al conductor.

-¿Gregory...qué es ese ruido?

-Ya hemos llegado al avión. Ahí está la manga.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el ojiverde al ver su aspecto con mayor detalle.

-Algo...

-...

-¡Pip!- abrazó al chico cuyos ojos amarillos mostraban un cansancio y desconcentración total.

Los dorados y anaranjados ojos del rubio mayor inspeccionaron al otro inglés y este al notar la desesperación de Gregory, asintió levemente. Gregory dejó caer los hombros más relajado.

-¿Qué es todo este bullicio y desorden?- Una voz áspera sorprendió al par de rubios en un abrazo desesperado como un reencuentro.

-Nada señor...-Murmulló Pip automático y soltó el agarre de Gregory para alejarse pasos a saltitos del rubio.

El otro rubio bajó la mirada al notar los ojos de todos en ellos por culpa del grito ronco del adulto.

-No quiero mariquitas aquí. Y ustedes no lo son, ¿Verdad?- La atención seguía fija en ellos.

-No, señor.

-Bien. Así me parece- se retiró hasta llegar a la puerta de metal y dar órdenes de bajar con calma y no intentar nada extraño o sospechoso.

Salieron en un silencio incómodo y se toparon con la vista de muchos pasajeros con destino a quien sabe donde.

Pasaron en fila junto a su compañero.

Craig sintió un extraño deseo de preguntar y hablar con Gregory, pero este desapareció en un instante.

Observaba a todos y a todo con desconfianza. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esa sensación de querer escapar?

En eso estaba mientras el resto avanzaba y ponía atención en la distribución.

También notó que poco menos de la mitad había quedado en el bus y este ya se iba.

Era el turno de Tweek y debía esperar a su lado.  
Las preguntas ponían al pequeño muy nervioso y desesperado.

Sentía que debía protegerlo. ¿Pero cómo? él no podía hacer nada para evitar el destino. Ya se había enterado de eso con Ruby. Y la mayor pregunta... ¿Por qué?

Se sintió mareado y observó a su alrededor.

Ruby le observaba con lástima. Con pena y rabia. No. Ella observaba la situación con rabia. No. Ella no podía observar. No estaba ahí.

Se quedó observando confundido el punto en donde acababa de ver desaparecer a su hermana. Incluso podía ver que iba con su poleron verdeagua y sus coletas.  
Y de la misma dirección vio a Gregory aparecer con una preocupación desesperante en el rostro. Al acercarse, la expresión cambió a una sonrisa.

-Tucker- Leyeron.

-Soy yo- gruñó.

La avalancha de preguntas de un formulario no tardó en llegar...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-::::::

Exhausto de usar tanto la voz, atendió al papel que estaba en la puerta de la manga y leyó su apellido junto al de Tweek.

Tweek, dentro del avión extendió una mano desde atrás de muchos asientos y aleteó el brazo en el aire para llamar su atención.  
Aún aturdido por las preguntas y por la presencia de su hermana, caminó esquivando asientos y gente hasta llegar a él.

No pasó más de media hora y el avión se llenó.

El avión despegó y las sincronizadas alas de tal se ladeaban de vez en cuando. Veía todo desde su asiento hacia afuera de la ventana.

A su lado iba Tweek echo bolita para observar por la ventana de Craig con algo de tristeza. Luego una pequeña separación de unos centímetros y otro par de asientos ocupados y luego el pasillo y otros cuatro asientos en el lado derecho.  
Unos plasmas en el techo para ver una película de acción.  
Las caras hipócritas de los desichados Pip y Greg mostrando sus sonrisas con galantería e incluso coquetería hacia todos ellos.  
Estaban repartiendo los bolsos.

-Número 21 y 22- Llamó Gregory.

-Número 23 y 24- llamó Pip.

-¡Nosotros!- Exclamó Tweek agitando los brazos.

Una sonrisilla sincera, triste y amable apareció en los labios de Pip.  
Llevó los bolsos. Uno azul y otro café.

-Asi que estan aquí... ¿eh?- murmuró Pip con tristeza.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al no entender.

-Después hablamos, los cuatro- dejó su sonrisa por una hipócrita al voltear -29 y 30- continuó llamando.

:::::::::::::::::-::::::

Llegaba ya la noche, habían comido y bebido.

El silencio dejaba escuchar el ruido del aire rozando el metal del avión. Las alas de este hacían un zumbido interesante.

Algo iba mal. Lo sentía. Todos lo sentían.

El silencio iba de la mano con la confusión y el desespero. Con el miedo y la preocupación.  
Nadie sabía que pasaba en verdad.

Tweek estaba temblando.

_No pasará nada por que somos niños buenos._

Seguía temblando.

_Somos niños buenos. No hicimos nada._

Su mente recordaba frases del chico de paradero desconocido.

_No hemos hecho nada._

No. No hicieron nada.

_No nos pueden llevar._

Y se lo llevaron de todas formas.

_Butters..._

Fue lo último que pasó por su mente antes de llorar sin consuelo y en silencio.

Craig miró fijamente al pequeño rubio.

"Tan débil..."

Y sin razón, levantó el posabrazos que les separaba.  
Tweek sin esperar señas o palabras, se dejó caer sobre Craig y llorar en su pecho.

Por su cuenta, el azabache no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos algo sorprendido y luego pasar sus manos sobre la espalda del ojiverde en forma de tranquilizarlo.

En ese momentos todos podían sentir el dolor de todos.  
¿Sería la intuición del Humano?  
No lo sabían.  
Pero esa noche todos sufrían en silencio como si sus mentes estuviesen conectadas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::-::::::

El sol les despertó con su mayor lumimosidad.

Los llantos y sollozos ya eran inexistentes.  
Todos parecían estar libres de sufrimiento y se notaban más alegres, pero la confusión continuaba.

-¡Chicos!- la vocecilla de Pip terminó por despertar al par.

Gregory apareció tras Pip. Ambos quedaron confundidos e incómodos ante la escena.

Los soñolientos jóvenes abrieron los ojos y luego de ver por varios segundos a los rubios británicos notaron lo que pasaba. Estaban **demasiado** cerca para su gusto.

El rubio había dormido sobre Craig, en la misma posición que antes de dormirse por la noche.  
Tweek se separó a gran velocidad y el otro bajó el posabrazos.  
Pip soltó una risilla y Gregory seguía viendo sin comprender la situación con una expresión de confusión y asombro bastante interesante comparada con la típica sonrisa y alegría que estaba normalmente en sus facciones.

Tweek y Craig se removieron incómodos en sus asientos.

-Aterrizaremos en un par de horas- informó el de ojos amarillos-Les traemos desayuno.

El pelinegro distinguió que habían cuatro chicas sirviendo.

-Café...¿para Craig?- jugó Gregory ante la desesperación del ojiverde.

-¡No! ¡Es mío!

-Uhmm... ¿Para Craig dijiste?

-¡Noo!

Pip tomó el café de las manos de Gregory y se lo entregó al cafeinomano fulminando con la mirada a su compañero.

Primera vez que Craig veía semejante expresión en el tímido rubio.

Recibieron panecillos y medialunas, entre muchos dulces más.  
Gregory insistió en que se repitieran las porciones.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- preguntó el azabache al ver como una de las chicas golpeaba la mano de uno de los pasajeros pervertidos.

-Uhmm... son de servicio comunitario.

-La pelinegra es Wendy...- susurró en su oreja- Y es muy sexy.

-Gregory, te escuché- gruñó Pip ofendido.

-Oh pero no tengo ojos para ella- se apresuró a añadir.

El ojinegro alzó una ceja.

Ahora que lo volvía a pensar, nadie de ese avión parecía interesado en decir o saber algo sobre el maldito lugar al que iban.

¿Qué ocurriría en rehabilitación? ¿Le harían cambiar? ¿Cómo podían rehabiltarlo? ¿Quién decidía si alguien necesitaba rehabilitación?

Se imaginaba un lugar de paredes claras y muchos psicólogos dando informes a sus superiores... Aburrido... Muy aburrido. Incluso tenía ganas de saltar por el avión y volver a casa.

-¡Ngh! ¿Crees que si alguien salta desde aquí muera de inmediato por la falta de oxígeno?- Preguntó como si hubiese leído la mente de Tucker.

Gregory se largó a reír y Pip quedó en silencio sin entender que causaba tanta gracia. También llevaba todo el viaje con esa duda.  
Craig soltó unas risas algo serias.

-¡Claro que no!- Contestaron.

-Si les faltara el oxígeno por salir, a nosotros también nos faltaría por la altura.

-Claro. Morirían por la caída sin paracaídas.

-Oh- exclamaron tímidos ambos ignorantes de tal cosa.

La tarde empezó a llegar.  
Según Craig, el par de británicos estaban mejor que el día anterior. Por lo visto tenían la tarde libre y no tenían que trabajar.

Servicio comunitario... Una vez enviaron a su hermana allí por un mes, que se convirtió en una sola semana...por causa aparentemente _misteriosa..._

Sangre Tucker. Fuerte hasta el final. Hasta después de tal.  
Resistente como una piedra. Por siempre.

Ojalá lograra aprender algo de todo esto. ¿Cómo cambiarían a alguien?  
Ni sus propios padres pudieron detenerle.  
Ni el mismo se supo detener a tiempo.  
Su hermana corre el mismo riesgo.  
¿Cuál es el don de ser terco? Que aprendes de tus errores por tu cuenta. ¿La desventaja? Que no te das cuenta cuando has echo un error.

-¿Cómo es el centro al que vamos?- la pregunta escapó sola de sus labios.

-¿Cuál?

-Al de Missouri- Gruñó Gregory a su acompañante como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Uhmmm...

-Es genial. Aburre, pero son amables y te dan café gratis.

-Eso es porque eras visita- Murmulló el ojiamarillo.

-Sermonean también- añadió Tweek en una mueca.

Craig arrugó el entrecejo. ¿No podían dar mejores detalles?

-¿Y...de donde vienes, Craig?

No. definitavemente esa conversación se terminó.

-¿De dónde? De Minneapolis- respondió la inesperada pregunta de Gregory.

-¿Y por qué vas a rehabilitación?

Se remeció bastante incómodo.

-Por meterme en líos- Esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué clase de líos?

-Uhm. Peleas callejeras, robos, agresión, disturbios, alterar el orden público- Rió con los términos judiciales.

-Vaya...

-Seh. Es lo único que dicen.

-¿Y tú, Tweek?- Curioseó nuevamente el ojidorado- ¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo...Yo...No lo sé.

-...

-No lo sé. ack! no sé que hice.

-¿...no?

-Es un buen chico. No pudo haber hecho nada malo- susurró Pip.

-S-Sí.

_Somos niños buenos. No hicimos nada. (No. Ahora no recuerdes eso)_

-Entonces... Estás casi sin motivos aquí...

_No hemos hecho nada. (¡Contrólate!)_

-Sí.

_No nos pueden llevar. (Ya se lo han llevado)_

Al verle tan complicado, los rubios y el azabache lo dejaron de presionar y gastaron su tiempo en otra cosa.

-¡Phillip!- Llamó una voz desconocida-¡De inmediato acá!

-Si, señor- Nervioso, se puso en pie y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Gregory, quien parecía el triple de asustado que él.

_No pasa nada. Solo debe ser otro quehacer._

-Phillip-Abrió la puertecilla para dejarlo pasar.

Desaparecieron tras la puerta y Gregory se puso alerta.

_¿Qué habrá pasado ahora? Hoy tenemos libre_

-Hemos encontrado algo muy interesante en tu cajón- Alza una libreta escrita ante los ojillos amarillos y nerviosos del británico.

_Mierda..._

-¿Podrías leernos la quinta página?- Ese tono que utilizaba ponía al chico más temeroso.

-S-Sí, señor- Cogió la libreta y dirigió su mirada a la página ya abierta- 'Cuatro de Julio, Día de la independencia de este País. Hoy parecería un día cualquiera, pero...'- _Ya van varios meses..._

:::::-:::::

-¿Gregory?

-¿Sí?- Preguntó sin despegar la vista de la puertecilla.

-¿Qué pasa...?

-Nada.

_Sal rápido. Pip, apresúrate._

A los minutos salió un rubiecillo y entró con su sonrisa, a otra puerta.

_-Estimados pasajeros, les pedimos que los cinturones de seguridad tengan un uso específico mientras nuestro vuela aterriza. Muchas gracias_-La voz dulce de Pip resonó en todo el avión.

La mayoría abrochó sus cinturones y aguardó que el avión descendiera.

-Bajen en orden del avión- Pidió el ojiamarillo- Gracias.

-Tweek...

-¿Qué?

-¿Era por Butters?

-Uh... S-Sí.

Craig se confundía más. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué esas ansias de escapar lejos del avión?

-Greg, nos debemos arreglar.

-Bueno.

-¿Los volveremos a ver?

-No lo sé. Suerte a ti, Craig. Suerte Tweek.

-Adiós- se despidió Pip con un beso en la mejilla de sus nuevos amigos y compañeros.

-Adiós.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-:::::

Al bajar, se encontraron con un cielo gris y con una fila extremadamente larga. Una pista de aterrizaje de aviones privados.

Varios buses estacionados y atrás una gran estructura de cemento o algo parecido.

Unas rejas envolvían y encerraban el lugar y un gran portón se divisaba en medio de esas rejas.

"¿Qué es todo esto...?"

Parecía estar en un monte. La extensión del terreno vacío y sin siquiera árboles era un terrible lugar donde escaparse.

Huellas de autos se marcaban justo en el medio, allí en la fila.  
Un cartel lejano estaba puesto cerca de un árbol solitario.

Para Craig todo aquello era un desierto vacío y verde, y en medio de él, había algo que parecía ser una jaula.

La mayoría observaba con cierta extrañeza. ¿Dónde se encontraban?

Tweek se ocultó tras Craig.

El ojinegro buscó en su bolso.  
Comparó por octava vez el folleto con lo que veía, mientras avanzaba en una fila lenta.

En el papel, había impreso un gran edificio en medio de civilización.  
Donde se encontraba parado, sólo se veía una jodida estructura y unos pequeños árboles esparcidos.

"Pero... ¿¡Qué es esto?"

Tweek seguía cobijándose en el azabache.  
Éste acomodó su gorro y le sujetó la mano al rubio.

_Esto no se parece a la propaganda..._  
"Esto no se parece en nada al folleto..."

_Se equivocaron._  
"Debe haber un error..."

-Siguiente- Una mujer le atendió en algo que parecía una boletería reforzada- ¿Nombre y lugar de origen?

-Craig Tucker. De Minneapolis.

-uhmm...- Buscó en su computador- Sí. Aquí está. Páseme su brazo.

-¿...?- La mirada impaciente de la mujer le apresuró- Ay!- Una especie de aguja se le fue clavada en la piel.

-Ya estás- La retiró.

-¿¡...!?

-De ahora en adelante, no tendrás acceso a ver a ningún conocido que no viva en este pueblo.  
Estás en pleno derecho de guardar silencio y obedecer órdenes. Cualquier falta será castigada y todo intento de escape será pagado con la vida.

-¿¡Qué!? Espera...espera...Un momento ¿Esto qué es?

-Esta es una cárcel de menores...

-Pero yo... sólo venía a rehabilitación y...

-Mira pendejo. Debo estar todo el maldito día trabajando para llevar algo de comer a mi casa. Si te sientes abrumado, habla con otra persona. No soy tu jodida psicóloga.  
De ahora en adelante tu vida está en manos de tu respeto- Cambió- Esta es la jodida cárcel de menores de South Park, Colorado.

-No puede ser. Debe haber un error.

-No hay error, lo siento. Trabas la fila.

-¡Craig!

La horrorizada expresión de Tweek fue lo último que vio, antes de ser empujado hasta dentro de la estructura.

"Tweek..."

* * *

**Como ya dije, estoy apurada. No dejaré el tremendo lío aquí.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus opiniones al presionar el sensual botón de dejar reviews... es sensual, seduce a ser clickado (se escribe así? O.o) Además recibirán... un jugo dulce (?) psicológico.**

**Jaa ne c:**


End file.
